Healing Tears
by Jaden Tao
Summary: Sherry gets wounded in a battle and Brago discovers just how much he needs her. I'm not that great with summaries but I'm proud of the outcome of this story. BragoxSherry


_"Sherry...you fought so hard...please forgive me. I'm the one who should've died" Brago said, holding Sherry's limp body._  
Sherry's POV

It started as an ordinary day for me and Brago. We had been going out to find more mamodo to fight. We were stopped by yet another group of 300 year old mamodo controlled by Zophis.

The weather was dark and dreary,the clouds looking like they would rain down at any moment. It was about noon when the mamodo surrounded us. There was one small one, one large one, two covered in full armor, and a water one. The water one was simply defeated by the first spell, Reis. The large one was taken down by Groverei. The first armored one was taken down by Brago's brute strength, leaving the second armed one and the small one.

"Gigano Reis!" I shouted. Brago raised his hand and a ball of gravitational energy fired at the mamodo. The mamodo didn't seem affected by it.

"Ion Gravirei!" I yelled. Brago attacked, blowing the mamodo into his owner. I stood there, waiting for Brago's order.

"The book" he said, glaring at me. I nodded and yelled "Reis!" The book was destroyed. I watched the book burn, feeling little remorse. I was used to this, this was a part of my everyday life.

"One left" Brago said, glaring at the small mamodo.

"Just try to defeat me" the mamodo said smugly.

"Ion Gravirei!" I shouted, holding the book up. The mamodo dodged the attack. "Dioga Gravidon!" I shouted. Brago attacked skillfully, though his efforts were in vain.

"Damn it! He's too fast" Brago growled.

"Do you give up?" the mamodo asked.

"Never! Dioga Gravidon!" I shouted. The mamodo glared at me, dodging the attack. "This should finish you off! Barberuga Gravidon! Bidom Gravirei! Rioru Reisu! Onuga Reusa! Gravidon!" I shouted, hesitating after every spell, giving Brago the chance to attack. The mamodo laughed, dodging each attack. Now that I had used all the attacks I began to worry.

"Is that it?" the mamodo asked, bored.

"Not even close" I said, unsure of myself.

"What the hell are you doing? Those are our only spells" Brago hissed.

"I have an idea. If the owner is destroyed the mamodo can't attack. I said, pulling a dagger out of my left boot. Brago stared, half surprised by the weapon. "Let's do this" I said, throwing the dagger at the opponent's book owner. The mamodo caught it in midair and dropped it to the ground.

"You're not sinking that low are you? I would hate to have to fight a prissy little girl" the mamodo said.

"Then don't. I'm your only opponent here" Brago said, stepping in front of me.

The mamodo pointed its weapon at Brago, making it appear that he would attack him. The attack was shouted and there was a blast of red light. Suddenly everything went black. In the pitch black I heard a voice. It was...apologizing to me. I felt something wet.

I opened my eyes and saw Brago clearly trying to fight back tears. With great pain and effort I lifted a trembling hand. Brago quickly snatched it and held it to his heart. I could feel his pulse under my fingers.

Normal POV

When the red light died down Brago saw something lying on the ground. The enemy? ...No...

He ran to the body and found, much to his dismay, that the body was none other than Sherry's.

"Sherry!" he exclaimed, shaking her. There was no response from her. "Sherry! Sherry! Answer me dammit!" he shouted, shaking her harder. There wasn't even the slightest movement from her. "Why?!" he shouted at the skys. He looked back down at Sherry.

"Sherry...you fought so hard...please forgive me. I'm the one who should've died" he said.

"Had I known this human was your weak spot I would've killed her off sooner" the the mamodo said as he and his owner left.

Brago felt something wet roll down his cheek. _Tears?_ _Am I crying?_ he asked himself.

The tear hit Sherry, causing her to stir. She began opening her eyes slowly. She lifted a shaky hand as if to say 'Don't cry.' Brago quickly snatched her hand and held it to his heart.

"Sherry...you idiot..." he said, half-angry, half-joyful. "You could've died" he said sternly, loosing every ounce of his joy.

"That's optimistic" Sherry said. Brago looked clearly pissed, he seemed to be at a loss for words . He began stuttering, unable to put words together.

"You idiot! That's all you can say at a time like this?!" he shouted, after a long moment of strange, inhuman sounds.

Sherry suddenly had a flashback of a memory of Koko.

_"Koko, you have to be more careful" Sherry lectured. _

_"I know, i know" Koko said. _

_"You could've been seriously injured" Sherry said sternly. _

_"That's optimistic" Koko said. _

_"I'm being serious here!" Sherry exclaimed. _

"Sherry" Brago said, snapping her out of her memory.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he asked furiously.

"You have a dream...a goal...to be the mamodo king" Sherry said.

"What's the point of that if you're dead?" he asked, picking her up.

"Where...where are you taking me?" she asked. He tossed her over his back and began walking.

"We're going home. You need rest" he said after a long silence. Sherry nodded and rested her head on his neck.


End file.
